For the Last Time
by gracielovesyou
Summary: Santana is leaving for college in the morning, this is her last night with Brittany. No dialogue, just a song. 'I Swear This Time I Mean It' by Mayday Parade. I had sad feels... : One-Shot for now. Not that must angst.


For the Last Time.

She looked down at the sleeping blonde in her arms. For the last time.

She was leaving tomorrow, for college. She sighed and breathed in her lovers sweet scent. She smiled, it was her favourite smell, just pure unadulterated Brittany. Their parents were nice enough to give the girls a free house for their last night together. They had dinner and watched a film together. Acting as if this was just another date night, neither of them wanting to admit that they had to say goodbye.

And after making love, for the last time, the dancer had fallen asleep in her arms, curled into her side and her head buried into her neck. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes as she watched her sleep. She took in the girls face one more time, trying to imprint this perfect image on her mind, so she'd have a constant reminder of what was waiting for her back home in Lima. She smiled sadly and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and quietly began to sing.

_Oh Florida please be still tonight,_

_Don't disturb this love of mine,_

_Look how shes so serene,_

_You've got to help me out,_

The blondes eyes were shut tight and she looked so calm and content lying in her arms.

_And count the stars to form the lines,_

_And find the words we'll sing in time,_

_I want to keep her dreaming,_

_It's my one wish I wont forget this,_

She softly stroked her face, enjoying the feel of Brittanys soft pale skin underneath her own tanned hand.

_I'm outdated, _

_Overrated,_

_Morning seems so far away,_

She lay there reminiscing. About when they were children, playing their games on the playgroud. She remembered how the blonde had once told her they were gonna be married. They were 5. She smiled.

_So I'll sing a melody,_

_And hope to God she's listening,_

_Sleeping softly while I sing,_

_And I'll be your memories,_

_Your lullaby for all the times,_

_Hoping that my voice could get it right,_

They were gonna be together like that someday. One day she'd be able to make her, her wife. They'd have a family and live together happily forever.

_If luck is on my side tonight,_

_My clumsy tongue will make it right,_

_And wrists that touch,_

_It isn't much, but it's enough,_

She thought about their summer. They had made the most of being together, laying under the stars, picnics by the lake, feeding the ducks, hot crazy sex wherever they could and cuddling. Lots of cuddling.

_To form imaginary lines,_

_Forget your scars,_

_We'll forget mine,_

_The hours change so fast,_

_Oh, God, please make this last,_

They had so many memories together. Both good and bad. She had fought for Brittany, she'd waited for her for so long and now she wasn't going to let her go.

_'Cause I'm outdated, _

_Overrated,_

_Morning seems so far away,_

She should. They both knew that this was going to be hard, they knew that they should let each other go and let fate takes its course. But neither wanted to.

_So I'll sing a melody,_

_And hope to God she's listening,_

_Sleeping softly while I sing,_

_And I'll be your memories,_

_Your lullaby for all the times,_

_Hoping that my voice could get it right,_

_Could get it right,_

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she stared at her. She was so in love it hurt. Her heart hurt and swelled whenever she looked at Brittany, and she loved it. She loved the way she made her feel and she was damn sure she wasn't going to let this feeling go.

_You could crush me,_

_Please don't crush me,_

_'Cause, baby, I'm a dreamer for sure,_

_And I won't let you down,_

_I swear this time I mean it,_

They would find a way. She told herself, she was sure that no matter what she wasn't going to let her beautiful blonde leave her, nor would she leave her beautiful blonde. They were soulmates, and they were going to stay together forever. One way or another.

_And I'll sing a melody,_

_And hope to God she's listening,_

_Sleeping softly while I sing,_

_And I'll be your memories,_

_Your lullaby for all the times,_

_Hoping that my voice could get it right._

Tears were streaming now as she looked at the sleeping blonde in her arms. She didn't want to let her go. But she had to. Sunlight crept through her window, she had lain awake the whole night watching her girlfriend sleep. She was scared, but now it was time to say goodbye. For the last time.

/.../

**A/N Hello reader, I know I have yet to update 'A Knight...' and 'A Bet...' but due to my australian cousin and her boyfriend living with us and my birthday, I haven't been able to update them, I have a lot of sad feels so I decided to write some angsty-ness (kinda) before I continue. :) Please review, thanks for reading.**

**Gx**

**(The song is: I Swear This Time I Mean it - Mayday Parade)**


End file.
